Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Kapitel 5
So Leute, da eure Katzii noch etwas Ablenkung braucht, macht sie einfach mal weiter mit ihrem Walkthrough in der Hoffnung, dass sie schnell wieder die alte durchgeknallte Katzii ist. Wow wir sind schon in Kapitel 5 und haben gerade die fröstlich-köstliche Höhle verlassen. Aber was machen wir nun? Erstmal folgt wieder eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Steiner und Zidane... das Übliche halt. ---- 'Das Norecco-Plateau' Ihr verlasst grade die Höhle, betrachtet den klaren Himmel und entdeckt ein Dorf, als ihr schon wieder von der Seite dämlich angelabert werdet. Hier hat man nie seine Ruhe, was? Herrn Ritter von Klapperhausen stört es mal wieder, dass ihr als Dieb der edlen Prinzessin Vorschriften machen wollt. Sagt mal... Schämt ihr euch gar nicht? Und außerdem duzt ihr die Prinzessin auch noch? Geht's noch??? Ne ne ne... solch freches Pack. Jedenfalls weist Zidane Garnet auf ihre Sprechweise hin und ihr erhaltet eeeeeeeeeeeeeendlich die Möglichkeit ihr einen selbstbestimmten Namen zu geben. Standardmäßig bleibt der Name bei mir Lili. Ihr selbst fällt dieser Name ein, da sie sich Zidanes Liliendolch mal genau betrachtet. Naja, so kann mans auch angehen. Infos zum Charakter: 200px|left Endlich darf ich Lili erklären. Wurde ja auch mal langsam Zeit! Also Lili ist ja bekanntlich das liebe Prinzesschen aus dem Schlosse Alexandria und die Tochter von Königin Brane. Verblüffende Ähnlichkeit... stelle ich doch immer wieder fest... o.ö. Charakterlich ist sie noch sehr naiv und ein Leben hinter den Mauern des Schlosses war ihr bislang verwehrt. Leicht blauäugig tapst sie durch die Welt, hat aber einen festen Willen und ist bereit für ihre Ziele zu kämpfen. Lili ist eure Weißmagierin in der Gruppe und sorgt dafür, dass ihr von negativen Zuständen verschont bleibt und eure HP in einem gesunden Bereich bleiben. Da sie offensiv so mal gar nicht zu gebrauchen ist, stellt sie zu Vivi in die hintere Reihe. So nimmt sie weniger Schaden und bleibt euch länger erhalten. Zudem seht ihr schon, dass ihr Kampfmenü die Option "Rufen" enthält. Darüber wird es ihr später möglich sein Bestia zu beschwören. Warum erst später? Ganz einfach, erstens habt ihr noch nicht genug MP, um eine der Bestia überhaupt aufrufen zu können und zweitens weiß das werte Fräulein noch nichts um ihre Herkunft als Beschwörerin. Aber dazu später mehr. Es soll nur noch erwähnt sein, dass Lilis Trance darauf beruht, dass Bestia beschworen werden, also versucht gar nicht erst einen tollen Effekt herbei zu zaubern oder so. Es wird nichts dolles passieren. Und das war es auch schon zur Prinzessin... *hust* zu Fräulein Lili. An dieser Stelle lege ich euch Nahe Vivi nun den Lederarmreif und Zidane den Mithrildolch anzulegen. Vivi erlernt nun den Eis-Zauber und Zidane steht die Hilfs-Ability "Arsène Lupin" zur Verfügung, die ,nach Aktivierung, die Wahrscheinlichkeit beim Klauen steigert. Wer mit der Handlung fortfahren möchte, der geht zunächst immer der Nase nach und gelangt so ins Dorf Dali. Wer allerdings mit mir sidequesten will, der ist herzlich dazu eingeladen, dies jetzt zu tun. ---- SIDEQUEST: Die freundlichen Monster - Mu ' Liebe Leute, wisst ihr wer der stärkste Bossgegner dieses Spiels ist? Was? Ultima Weapon? pfff. Nee nicht so was kinderleichtes. ^^ '*mich weit aus dem Fenster lehn* Denn Fakt ist, dass der Gegner es in sich hat, aber hallo-ballo. Und damit ihr es etwas einfacher habt bei dem Gegner, gibt es freundliche Monster, die euch helfen. Mu und seine Freunde verpassen Yadis, dem Riesen-Flummi, eine Anfälligkeit gegen das Schatten-Element, welches er sonst absorbieren würde. Also gleich doppelt geholfen. Dafür müsst ihr den süßen Viechern einfach nur das geben, was sie verlangen.200px|right Euer erstes freundliches Monster, auch Phantom genannt, ist Mu. Ihr begegenet ihm nur auf dem Norecco-Plateau und ob ihr ihm begegnet oder nicht entscheidet der Zufall. Also einfach ein bisschen hin und her laufen. Es verlangt einen Jadestein von euch, von denen ihr bereits genug haben solltet. Ihr erhaltet 10 AP und den Hinweis auf das nächste freundliche Monster. "Gruß an meinen Freund Sinospenst!" - Mu ---- SIDEQUEST: Der Ragwurz -1-''' "Showtime!" '' - Ragwurz Wer wird Gillionär? Wenn ihr es richtig macht, könnt ihr bei dieser Sidequest ne ganze Menge Cash einsacken. Was ihr tun müsst? In Wäldern kann es vorkommen, dass ihr ab und an mal dem Ragwurz begegnet. Dieser wird begleitet von Richtig und Falsch. Der Ragwurz stellt euch eine Frage, die ihr beantwortet, indem ihr entweder Richtig oder Falsch angreift. Ist die Frage korrekt beantwortet, so erhaltet ihr Gil, AP und der Ragwurz teilt euch eure Trefferquote mit. Diese wird später noch entscheidend. Mit fortschreitendem Spielverlauf werden immer mehr Fragen freigeschalten. Hier findet ihr alle Fragen und Antworten, um das Quest zu lösen: * Der 15. Lindblumkrieg war um 1600. = Falsch (1000 Gil) * Chocobos Wald liegt nördllich vom Meer. = Richtig (1000 Gil) * Prima Vista wurde in Lindblum erbaut. = Falsch (1000 Gil) * Meister Eyvon ist ein Zocker. = Falsch (2000 Gil) * Es gibt auch freundlich gesonnene Mus = Richtig (2000 Gil) * Die Lufttaxen verkehren 24 h am Tag.. Richtig (3000 Gil) * Schloß Lindblum ist größer als Schloß Alexandria. = Richtig (3000 Gil) * Die Fossilienmine verbindet Treno mit Madain Sari. = Falsch (4000 Gil) * Die Prima Vista fliegt mit Nebelantrieb. = Richtig (4000 Gil) * Die Berkmea wurde vor 8 Jahren erbaut. = Richtig (5000 Gil) * Kondeya Pata ist die Heimat der Goblins. = Falsch (5000 Gil) * Der Bobodur-Vogel bringt Unglück. = Falsch (6000 Gil) * Café Bleu ist nur für Mitglieder. = Richtig (6000 Gil) * Prima Vista bedeutet verlieben. = Falsch (7000 Gil) * Es gibt nur eine einzige Wüste. = Falsch (7000 Gil) * Der Ragwurz ist besiegbar. = Richtig (10.000 Gil) ---- ''"Boaah! Schaut doch mal! Eine Windmühle!" -Vivi Datei:Dorf_Dali_Eingang.png '''Das Dorf Dali: So da wir nun alles erledigt haben, gehen auch wir zum Dorf Dali. Und hier kommt nun eine ganz ganz ganz ganz niedliche Stelle. Denn Vivi bestaunt die Windmühle. Er mag Windmühlen soo gern. Hach das ist so niedlich. Umso trauriger ist er, dass die Gruppe sich erst mal in der Pension erholen will. Außerdem ist jetzt erst einmal eine Lagebesprechung angesagt. Toll... das Langweilige zuerst oder wat? Sobald ihr die Pension betreten habt, huschen 2 kleine Bubis über den Bildschirm. Sie haben "ihn" gesehen... aber wen meinen sie? Naja jedenfalls scheint das hier ja ein ruhiges Plätzchen zu sein... jedenfalls noch. In der Pension seht ihr sogleich den Mogry im Dorf. Ihr sprecht zuerst mal mit dem Pensionsleiter, der scheinbar nicht viele Kunden hat und gern seine Zeit auf Arbeit mit einem Nickerchen rumkriegt... Naja jedem das seine. Aber nicht genug, als er aufwacht gafft er euch auch noch an. Zidane weist ihn höflich daraufhin, dass Lili sein Mädel ist und Kalle sie nicht mit seinen Blicken ausziehen soll. Das musste mal klar gestellt werden! Er bietet euch ein Zimmer an und sobald ihr eintreten wollt, fragt Fräulein Lili doch gleich, wo sie schlafen werde. Natürlich bei den Anderen... das holde Fräulein Prinzesschen in einem Zimmer mit DREI Männern... ööööhm ja! Zidane stellt Lili die alles entscheidende Frage.. WOHIN die Reise gehen soll... wäre mal nicht schlecht zu wissen oder? Ich meine, ich würde die Reise auch so fortsetzen, so isses ja nicht, aber mit nem Ziel wird die ganze Geschichte doch sogar sinnvoll, oder was meint ihr? Sie erzählt, dass sie, wären sie nicht abgestürzt, schon im Nachbarreich Lindblum seien. Ihr versprecht Lili, dass ihr sie dort hin bringt, komme was wolle und sammelt grade Pluspunkte bei ihr, als sich die Konservenbüchse zu Wort meldet. Gibt's hier nicht irgendwo ein Stück Panzer-Tape? -.-" Steiner hat vor die Prinzessin nach Alexandria zurück zu bringen. Dass sie sich jedoch selbst dafür entschieden hat ihr Königreich zu verlassen, vergisst der werte Herr Ritter allerdings mal kurz. Während die beiden sich schön weiter streiten, gibt's eine Person, die das alles grade gar nicht interessiert. Vivi holt sich bereits eine Zipfelmütze voll Schlaf. Das solltet ihr auch tun, also kusch ins Bettchen! Der nächste Morgen Ihr werdet von einem wunderschönen Lied geweckt und bemerkt, dass alle anderen bereits auf den Beinen sind. War das Lili, die da gesungen hat? Naja, wie auch immer... dann wollen wir die Leute doch mal suchen und zu einer weiteren Lagebesprechung zusammentrommeln. ---- "(Aber wenn ich meine Redeweise und mein Auftreten ändern will, dann... sollte ich vielleich auch so tun, als fände ich sie...1,2,3) Aaaah!" ''- Lili Ihr habt wieder einmal die Möglichkeit euch ATEs anzusehen. Zur Verfügung stehen euch ''"Vivi und die Kinder" und "Lili bemüht sich". Im ersten ATE seht ihr, dass die Kinder im Dorf Vivi aus dem Weg gehen.thumb|left|Lili bemüht sich, zirp. Den Grund dafür erfahren wir später. Im zweiten ATE kann Lili beobachtet werden, die versucht "normal" mit einer älteren Dame zu sprechen. Dabei entdeckt sie ihre Angst vor Juckzirpen... "entdeckt" *hust*. xD Habt ihr eines der ATEs gesehen, wird das zweite erst wieder verfügbar, wenn ihr den Raum verlasst. ---- Untersucht zuerst einmal das Zimmer. Denkt dran, dass ihr alle Ausrufezeichen einmal anwählt, auch wenn ihr nur das Horoskop oder einige Titel von Büchern im Regal lest. Alles wird für euren Schatzjäger-Rang gewertet. Besides... das Horoskop sagt euch, dass ihr Talismane in euren Glücksfarben in Lindblum im Theaterviertel kaufen könnt... neben der Haltestelle der Lufttaxe. Und ihr sollt nach einer großen Uhr Ausschau halten... Merkt euch das mal fürs nächste Kapitel. Ist ganz witzig. Im Raum findet ihr noch zwei Schatzkisten mit einer Potion und einem Antidot. Verlasst nun den Raum und sprecht mit Gumo, dem Mogry. frame|"Die Mieze hat's gesehen" ...Gumo auch.Übergebt den Brief von Mois und speichert euren Spielstand. Sobald ihr die Pension verlasst, schaltet sich das ATE "Die Mieze hat's gesehen" frei. Schaut es euch an oder lasst es bleiben. Das ist eure Entscheidung. :D Betretet nun das Haus gegenüber der Pension. Das ist Tante Emmas Laden. Nein, kein Scherz. Die Besitzerin heißt wirklich so. Nett, oder? Ihr könnt verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände bei ihr kaufen. Ich empfehle euch drei Federhüte. Alle anderen Rüstungen und Waffen habt ihr bereits, wenn ihr euch an die Klau-Regeln gehalten und unterwegs alle Kisten geplündert habt. ---- SIDEQUEST: Die Stellatia -1-''' Verlasst den Laden, geht in Richtung Norden und betretet das Haus links von Vivi. Dort findet ihr hinter der Mühle ein "Wichtiges Item", namens '''Aries. Aries wird für ein Sidequest benötigt, welches in Treno interessant wird. ---- Wenn ihr schon Mal in der Mühle seid, merkt euch, dass im oberen Stock Truhen auf euch warten. Da jedoch die Mühle grade betrieben wird, könnt ihr nicht an sie heran kommen, aber ich weise euch darauf hin, wenn es hier was abzustauben gibt. Verlasst die Mühle wieder. Übrigens könnt ihr das mittlere Haus auf der linken Seite nicht erkunden, da ihr sofort rausgeworfen werdet. Naja auch hier wird unsere Zeit noch kommen. Erkundet nun das Haus zu Vivis Rechten. Zwar ist dies die Kneipe des Dorfes, aber da die Leute hier enthaltsam leben und nicht ständig einen im Tee haben, muss die Aushilfe sich mit Heilitems über Wasser halten. Naja besser als nichts. Kauft von ihr einige Gegenstände, wenn ihr bald einen Lieferengpass erleiden könntet. Wenn ihr den Bildschirm außerhalb der Kneipe nach rechts verlasst, dann gelangt ihr zu dem Feld aus dem ATE. Merkt euch dort die Kiste. Auch diese ist erst später für uns erreichbar, wenn die gute Frau mal mit ihrer Insektenbekämpfungs-Kampagne fertig wird. thumb|left|300px|Vivi hört einen Chocobo. (btw. Sehr ihr rechts unter den Blättern die Ecken der Schatzkiste? ;D die gibt's später zu holen.Übrigens ist mittlerweile das ATE "Lili bemüht sich immer noch" verfügbar, sofern ihr das erste ATE mit Lili gesehen habt. Sprecht nun mit Vivi. Zidane und er führen ein Gespräch unter Männern... und es ist garantiert nicht ihr letztes Gespräch dieser Art. ;D *zwinker* Zidane durchschaut Vivi und rät ihm sich an das Mädchen ranzumachen, dass er ins Auge gefasst hat... Leute merkt euch eins! Schließt nicht immer von euch auf andere! Vivi steht nur da, weil er die Windmühle so cool findet und einen Chocobo gehört hat!!! Also ne, was ihr wieder denkt! Ihr sagt ihm, dass gleich ne Besprechung stattfindet und geht. Gleich darauf hört er einen Chocobo und ... wird entführt! D: noiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin Viviiiiiii! q.q Warum konnte es nicht Steiner sein??? Apropos... wo steckt die Rostlaube eigentlich? Ist ja auch egal. Ihr könnt jetzt das ATE "Die Mieze hat's schon wieder gesehen" angucken. Anschließend geht ihr wieder zu Tante Emma und sprecht dort mit Lili. Antwortet ihr, was ihr wollt. Es macht keinen Unterschied. Nur ihre Reaktion wird eine andere sein. Ich bin mal freundlich und sage ihr, dass sie schon gut an sich gearbeitet hat. Bei der zweiten Antwort ist es auch egal, was ihr sagt. xD Netterweise vergleiche ich sie mit Ruby... ob das so gut ist... sie überlegt sich, ob sie so sprechen sollte, wie Ruby es tut. OMG! Haltet sie bloß davon ab! Ihr vereinbart, dass ihr euch gleich in der Pension trefft. Sobald ihr euch frei bewegen könnt, verlasst den Laden und beschließt, dass Steiner dort bleiben kann, wo die Todesschoten wachsen. Uuuuuhm. Todesschoten <3 Lecker! ;D Trefft Lili in der Pension und wartet zusammen auf Vivi. Ihr erzählt ihr derweil von euren heldenhaften Geschichten und die Szene wechselt. Ihr seht euch das ATE "Ritter im Dienste Ihrer Majestät" an. Jetzt erfahren wir, wo die Blechbüchse die ganze Zeit war. IN DER KNEIPE!!! o.o Tse... und DAS will ein Ritter sein. >.< Naja eigentlich hat er dem Mädchen geholfen, um Informationen zu erhalten. Sie schickt ihn zu Großvadder Josef zum Aussichtsturm außerhalb des Dorfes. Zurück in der Pension beschließen Zidane und Lili nach Vivi zu suchen, da dieser immer noch nicht dort erschienen ist. Checkt aber zuerst eure Ausrüstung. Legt Zidane und Lili die Federhüte an und macht euch auf den Weg. Schaut erst einmal dort vorbei, wo ihr mit Vivi über die Mädels... *hust* Chocobos gesprochen habt. Ihr hört auf einmal ein Schluchzen. Wo kommt das nur her? Zidane entdeckt ein kleines Rohr, dass aus dem Erdreich hervor guckt. Ihr merkt, dass das Schluchzen von Vivi kommt und eilt ihm zu Hilfe. Betretet die Mühle und untersucht die halbrunde metallische Bodenklappe. Sie lässt sich öffnen und eine Leiter kommt zum Vorschein. Ab in den Untergrund! ---- "Schaff deine Drecksvisage aus meinem Gesichtsfeld, du Mistkerl!" ''- Zidane ''"(Drecksvisage...? Mistkerl...?)" - Lili 'Dali Untergrund:' thumb|left|350pxSchon geht's weiter. Fahrt mit dem Mini-Aufzug nach unten und öffnet die Schatztruhe vor euren Füßen. Ihr erhaltet 156 Gil. Haben oder nicht haben. Folgt dem Weg und ihr seht, wie Vivi von Arbeitern weggebracht wird. Lili entdeckt das Siegel Alexandrias auf dem Fässer, die dort lagern und schleift euch zurück. Oi.. oi.. oi.. oi! Sie will nicht, dass ihr Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Jaaa, den Tipp gebe ich euch auch. Geht nun wieder in den Raum und untersucht mal die Mitte des Pavillions. Dort steht eine Kiste mit einer Potion. Genau gegenüber am Zaun steht noch eine Schatzkiste mit Augentropfen. Sammelt auch diese ein. Im nächsten Raum dann findet ihr den Mogry Kumopp in dem Fass versteckt. Bei ihm könnt ihr speichern und einen Brief für Mock entgegen nehmen. Hinter ihm könnt ihr durch einige Sprünge an die Kiste mit dem Äther gelangen. Die Kiste mit der nächsten Potion könnt ihr knacken, indem der Hebel mal einen ordentlichen Tritt bekommt. Betretet den nächsten Raum, in dem es wieder einige Schätze abzugreifen gibt. Den Lederarmreif auf der rechten Seite des Ganges könnt ihr praktisch nicht übersehen. An den Eisenhelm in der oberen Kiste gelangt ihr wieder durch einige kleine Sprünge. Das war es auch wieder in diesem Raum. Gleich zu Beginn entdeckt ihr Vivi und befreit ihn aus der Kiste. Der arme Vivi D: einfach so in dieser engen Kiste eingesperrt. q.q Zidane sagt ihm, dass er nicht einfach klein beigeben darf und sich Luft machen sollte. Jetzt wisst ihr, woher das o.g. Zitat stammt. ;D Lili wird es sich an anderer Stelle besonders zu Herzen nehmen. hihi ^^ Da Vivi jetzt wieder in eurer Gruppe ist, solltet ihr dessen Ausrüstung auch noch überprüfen. Legt auch ihm einen Federhut an und schaut bei Zidane noch einmal nach den Hilfs-Abilities. Vielleicht kann man da ja noch ein paar Magiesteine sinnvoll verteilen. Lauft weiter und nehmt die 95 Gil aus der Kiste neben der Maschine. Ihr könnt euch nun entscheiden, ob ihr die Tür im nördlichen Teil des Raumes öffnet und euch fortan Zufallskämpfe erwarten oder ob ihr sie zulasst und dafür zwei Kisten zusätzlich plündern könnt. Entscheidet euch, wie ihr wollt. Ich wähle den Weg des Ertragreichtums. Sobald ihr die Tür öffnet, greifen euch zwei Sinospenst an. Es sind keine schweren Gegner also keine Angst. Watschelt in dem Raum etwas durch den Nebel, der von der Maschine eingesogen wird und nehmt die Phönixfeder und die Potion mit. Wenn ihr euch die Maschine genauer anschaut, seht ihr beim weiter gehen, dass die Maschine Eier legt... und zwar aus Nebel. o.o öööhm wie war nochmal der Titel des Spiels? Lauft an der Maschine vorbei und folgt einfach dem Weg. Mehr gibt es hier im Untergrund nicht zu holen. Im nächsten Raum sehr ihr, was aus den Eiern schlüpft. Ihr könnt kaum euren Augen trauen, als ihr euch gezwungenermaßen verstecken müsst. Und schlauerweise lauft ihr auch noch schön in die Versandabteilung. Naja Vivi kennt das Leben in ner Kiste ja bereits. >.< [[Datei:Aussichtsturm_FFIX.png|thumb|400px|Der Eremit in den Bergen... ô.ö neee ist nur Großvadder Josef. *puuuh*]]Wieder wechselt die Szene. Ihr spielt Hauptmann Konservendose, der verzweifelt versucht einen Termin für eine Mitfahrgelegenheit nach Alexandr... *räusper*... Lindblum, natürlich. Sobald ihr ihn steuern könnt, lauft den Aussichtsturm hinab und wartet, bis Großvadder Josef mal unten in seiner Bude eingetrudelt ist. (kann man den nicht die Treppe runter schubsen...? :x ups... hab ich das gesagt? Ganz schnell vergessen ihr lieben und artigen Bürger! LALALALAAAAA ;D) Unterwegs könnt ihr noch einige Schätze absammeln. Im Vordergrund des Aussichtsturmes seht ihr doch die Büsche und das Fass. Dort findet ihr eine Hi-Potion. Und ganz hinten am Zaun liegen 135 Gil. Jetzt ist der alte Mann auch schon fast in seiner Bude. Sprecht ihn an und erhaltet, nach langem Gerede, endlich die Info, die ihr so sehr haben wolltet. Der Alte ist doch echt drollig, oder? Belabert euch erst und stellt in Frage, ob ihr wirklich wisst, was ihr wollt und dann sagt er euch, dass während ihr mit ihm gesprochen habt das Frachtschiff gelandet ist. Na jetzt aber flinke Hufe hier! thumb|left|350px|Piiiieks ;DIhr gelangt mit Steiner zum Frachtschiff. Während die Dorfbewohner aus Angst vor ihm und seinem barbarischen Gesicht fliehen, dürft ihr entscheiden wie das Fass zu untersuchen ist. Entweder ihr piekt mit dem Schwert hinein und trefft damit Zidane, der euch gehörig zusammen niest oder ihr untersucht es weiter und Steiner wird von der Ware überrollt. Da ich eine Steiner-Hasserin bin (jedenfalls noch zu diesem Teil der Handlung) nehme ich letzteres. Was auch immer ihr entscheidet, wird nur die jetzige Szene beeinflussen. Es entstehen euch also keine Nachteile. Zidane und Garnet überlegen, wie sie Vivi helfen können, denn den hat die ganze Sache ziemlich mitgenommen. :S Armer Kleiner. Zidane holt sich derweil Auskunft von Steiner wohin das Schiffchen fliegen wird. (klingt ein bisschen dämlich, oder? ô.ö) Als hätte er einen Plan, stimmt er Steiner zu, dass es nach Lindblum fliegen wird. Was denkt ihr? Wird mal wieder Zeit für einen Bosskampf, was? Wollen wir uns mal den zweiten Tenor vornehmen, der zufällig grade angeschwirrt kommt? Hach mal wieder ne Runde richtig prügeln ist was geiles. *freuu* ---- thumb|leftBoss 008: Schwarzer Tenor 2 ''' '''HP: 1.030 MP: 3.017 Schwäche: Wind Klauen: Zipfelmütze, Lederpanzer Strategie: Auftakt für Runde Nr. 2! Tut euch wieder den Gefallen und klaut mit Zidane die wertvolle Ausrüstung. Lili wird vom Bossgegner nicht angegriffen, ist jedoch nur noch sie am Leben, so endet der Kampf. Also lasst sie heilen, damit diese Situation nicht eintritt. Vivi und Steiner sind in diesem Kampf die Hauptangreifer. Seid vorsichtig mit Vivis Magiegebrauch, da euer Bossgegner jeden Spruch im Flächenvisier kontern wird. Achtet also immer auf eure HP. Wenn ihr ihm einige HP abgezogen habt, dann wird er auch ab und an Feura, die nächst-stärkere Version des Feuer-Zaubers, benutzen. Falls ihr mit eurer Magie noch mehr Schaden anrichten wollt, so verwendet Sammeln. Durch den zusätzlich entstandenen Schaden, lässt sich der Konter eher verkraften, wie ich finde. Ist euch übrigens aufgefallen, dass der Tenor eine Schwäche hat, die ihr noch nicht ausnutzen könnt? Toll, oder?! o.o Naja... Nach erfolgreichem Diebstahl könnt ihr getrost das Requiem für den schwarzen Tenor 2 einspielen, und so. ♪♫♪ tüdelüüüüü. <3 Ihr entscheidet nach dem Kampf also mit dem Frachtschiff zu fliegen. Doch vorher könnt ihr euch noch in der Gaststätte (mit dem schlafenden Wirt) ausruhen. Die Gelegenheit passt doch hervorragend, um die neue Ausrüstung anzulegen. Den Lederpanzer kann zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nur Zidane anlegen und wem ihr die Zipfelmütze gebt, muss ich euch überlassen. Vivi und Lili können sie anlegen. Allerdings lernt nur Lili damit eine Ability... aaaaber... Lili und ihr Zauber Protes, der eure Abwehr gegenüber physischen Angriffen erhöht, stehen im nächsten Bosskampf nicht zur Verfügung. Ich lege Vivi den Hut an, um seine Z-Abwehr zu stärken. Gebt Steiner auch noch den Eisenhelm, den ihr von Cillion geklaut habt und aktiviert die Hilfs-Ability "Level Up". Der nächste Bossgegner gibt zudem auch die Möglichkeit eine weitere Zipfelmütze zu stehlen. Ruht euch nun in der Pension aus, kauft in der Kneipe noch Heilmittel bei Bedarf, denn wie gesagt, im nächsten Bosskampf fehlt das werte Fräulein Weißmagierin. 'Das Frachtschiff:' thumb|left|Immer hinauf.. Zidane schiebt auch noch etwas nach xDD (Vorher) Nachdem ihr kurz noch überlegt, ob das Schiff vielleicht nicht doch nach Alexandria fliegt, spricht Vivi die Marionetten an. Antwortet, was ihr wollt, das Ergebnis ist, wie immer dasselbe. Aber seid doch nett zu ihm. ;D Begebt euch dann an Bord des Frachtschiffes und werdet Zeuge einer Szene, in der Lili Zidane am liebsten eine scheuern würde. xD thumb|Wie nennt man das? Aaaah ja... in flagranti ;D (Nachher) xDStichwort: *an Hintern grapsch*. xD Jetzt ist Madam aber richtig geladen und zeigt sich von ihrer zickigen Seite. Holla, die Waldnymphe! Zieht mal lieber euren Kopf ein, bevor die Werte noch zuschlägt. o.o Wendet euch doch mal Vivi zu... dem geht's scheinbar auch nicht ganz gut. Diesmal liegt es jedoch an seiner Höhenangst. :S Haben alle ihre Wehwehchen. x3 Nachdem ihr das Schiff betreten habt, seht ihr, dass die Besatzung aus Schwarzmagiern besteht. Vivi versucht sie anzusprechen, jedoch erfolglos. Sie ignorieren den süßen Kleinen. D: Das ist soooo traurig. q.q Zidane macht sich auf den Weg und findet Steiner auf dem oberen Deck. Dieser offenbart euch, dass er von Anfang an nach Alexandria zurückkehren wollte. Versucht ihr mal mit den Schwarzmagiern zu sprechen. Vielleicht habt ihr ja das nötige Feingefühl. Tatsächlich.. das Schiff wendet noch während Steiner sich selbst lobt. thumb|left|Lili zerrt Vivi weg.Zidane hat kurzerhand mal den Piloten in die Mittagspause geschickt. xD Die anderen Schwarzmagier sammeln sich an Deck und scheinen von etwas angezogen zu werden. Mittlerweile sind auch Lili und Vivi oben angekommen. Der schwarze Tenor 3 taucht an Deck auf und setzt zum Angriff an. Vivi wird von Lili gerade noch rechtzeitig weggezerrt, denn der letzte Tenor greift die anderen Schwarzmagier an, die sich schützend vor Vivi stellen. Es folgt eine herzzerreißende Szene. Vivi erleidet einen Schicksalsschlag nach dem anderen. >< Dafür kriegt dieser Depp von Tenor jetzt n paar aufs Maul. Überlasst Lili das Steuer und tretet den Kampf an. ---- thumb|leftBoss 009: Schwarzer Tenor 3 ''' '''HP: 1.128 MP: 2.080 Schwäche: Wind, Tontauben, Kannibale Klauen: Zipfelmütze, Zauberküraß, Escutcheons Strategie: Vivi ist zu Anfang des Kampfes im Trance-Zustand. Wie ihr den Kampf angeht, bleibt euch überlassen, ich jedoch skippe (mit der Datei:Dreieck-Knopf.png-Taste) zwischen den Charakteren hin und her. Klaut wieder alles, was ihr kriegen könnt und lasst Steiner mit Potions heilen. Wem die Ausrüstung nicht wichtig ist, der greift mit aller Kraft an. Behaltet, wie immer, eure HP gut im Auge und heilt lieber einmal mehr, als zu wenig. Die Hilfs-Abilities Kannibale und Tontauben sind effektiv und verstärken eure Angriffe. (Während des Kampfes ist durch das skippen sogar Zidane in die Trance gekommen. ;D Ihr wisst also, wie leicht der Kampf für mich wurde xD) ---- thumb|Lili macht ihren Frachtschiff-Führerschein. Die praktische Prüfung hat sie somit bestanden. Hipp Hipp Hurraaaaa xDiHr HaBT deM scHWarZen teNoR So eInS auF dIe MüTze geGeBEn, dASs eR jEtZt nEn dAuERhafTeN spRacHfeHLer hAT. bRaVO! Er fällt von Bord und ihr denkt, ihr seid ihn endlich los... HA Falsch gedacht. MuHAahaHaAhA! xD Er verfolgt euch und ihr habt nur die Möglichkeit euch durch das Südentor nach Lindblum zu retten. Kaptain Lili hält voll Kurs und mit Müh und Not passiert ihr das Südentor, bevor es sich schließt. Geschafft! Ihr habt den Verfolger abgehängt und könnt eure Reise fortsetzen. Nächster Halt: Lindblum und.. Kapitel 6. ;D TüDelÜüÜ... ♪♫♪ Zurück | Inhaltsverzeichnis| Weiter